


[PODFIC] The Interplay of Fantasy and Dreams

by collapsinghorizons (lightupstars)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Cutting, Dream Sharing, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Mental intimacy, Minor Somnophilia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Telepath AU, Telepathy, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupstars/pseuds/collapsinghorizons
Summary: "So I watched that episode you did recently. The telepath “things that telephasiacs don’t get” video.”“Mm? What about it?”“... Why were you and Andrew laughing about big beds?”





	[PODFIC] The Interplay of Fantasy and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Interplay of Fantasy and Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523449) by [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze). 



[[PODFIC] The Interplay of Fantasy and Dreams](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1srr9VH3nu2ORlSiQWUogst7IuMApq-cA)


End file.
